Sadistic Logistic Terroristic Female
by ShavixxShadows
Summary: Hinata, a shy girl that is known to have a crush on the main char... What if we change that? Shane Saunt a girl that was a shut-in, nobody, wakes up in the body of none other then Hinata Hyuuga's. Now she has a plan, that will change the Naruto's story and give it a happy ending, but with the branches, Neji, Her Weak Body, and her "Instinct" Shinata will this plan ever work out?
1. 1 Wh-What THE HELL

_**...Umm Hey^^ . So yeah I guess I should say I'm Truly sorry to all my fans that havve liked my story thus far.. I know I've left ya guys anging for half a year and I hate it when authors do this but.. I have post poned all story before this one thus far due to writers block on said stories. Hopefully I will receive ideas but until then they shall either be deleted ( ones that absolutely have no pasion for and can't possibly think of ways to write about) or shall be written on again later on or rewritten, but until then I will try out some of my new ideas on this site and hopefully be able to not have writers block. I will sincerely apologize on each story that I plan to keep writing and will post this on my profile as well. Please do forgive me for the inconvenience and the fact that this message is written very uncharacteristically monotonous. I just can't measure up how truly sad I am about the fact that I am leaving these stories behind and/or rewriting them so I can't help but type in a more serious way. Anyways those of you that favorited and/or reviewed on my past stories I must say sorry and hopefully this new can make up for it since I'm going to try to make it more "shocking" and less predictable and Mary sue ness like the last ones (Gog I gotta stop I'm starting to type like Rose Lalonde).**_

_**Also this story will be rated T and may change because I am wary since the character will be cursing quite a bit.**_

_' Thought.'_

" Speech."

_**'Inner Talking.'**_

**" Tailed Beast."**

_**Now Onward to the story ^^.**_

_'Wh-Where am I?' _I pondered eyes twitching as bright light invaded them from the outside world succesfully blinding them.

My head felt like someone was burning it from the inside out, however dubious it may seem, as I tried to curl back up in the warm covers.

A high pitched scream invaded my attempt though as a loud crash was followed soon after.

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?' _ My eye twitched as I got up from my soft be-

now wait what?

I gazed down at the small bed as my eyes widened a fraction and my hand twitched to where I always kept my gun only to find it missing.

My breathing started to come out in short ragged breaths as I glimpsed how tiny this bed was.

My bed was a Queen and most DEFINETLY was not littered with purple sheets and stuffed animals.

This is about the time I finally inspected my self to find certain parts MISSING as I put a hand to my chest in surprise.

_'I mean I always wanted to be flat chested but WHAT THE HELL!' _I gazed at everything in the room and saw that I was infact ALOT shorter then necessary.

Either that or this room was gigantic.

I mean yea as much as I hate it I am indeed short compared to most 14 year olds standing 5 foot and a half, but GOD DAMNIT I AM NOT 3 ft TALL!

Even my body had gotten smaller! for Jegus of cereal from satan spawn WTF IS UP WITH TODAY!

I mean I know for certain! I have Pierce the Veil and Sleeping With Sirens posters on the right wall of my room, a "few" anime plushies on my bed, full sized body pillow of Lelouch Vi Britannia, a shelf full of manga, Many sets of shades hanging up or sitting on my night stand, all of my cosplay stuff with a sewing kit , many video game systems and games that litter my room, and not to mention my beautifully placed laptop and my recording stuff for cosplay videos with my few friends. (yea I know sucky way to explain her old room but that's all I could think of)

Where is all my stuff and who evil person dared to mess with me in such an evil way!

'I_ mean this room looks like it belongs to a five year old with all the fluffy little bunny stuffed animals and kimonos'That I am TOTALLY NOT gonna put on and squeal at how awesome they are ;3' I _grinned looking at a particular beautiful orange one that was being concealed by all the purple and pink ones and other slightly normal clothes.

Then I finally caught a glimpse at what I was looking for a full body length mirror!

I "walked" ( more like tripped and fell several times before dragging herself over to the mirror XD) and stood infront of it only to gasp at my reflection.

I am Hyuuga _Motherfucking_ Hinata.


	2. Shinata INTRODUCED

_**Helluu XD Here is the next chapter to this story I literally just felt like writing to apologize and out of boredom.**_

_**I forgot to mention that I changed my name! ^^ It is now ShavixxShadow :3 that's the OC name I came up for Homestuck.**_

_**Yeah anyways Next Chapter of whatever this story was called (I forgot XD I literally just made it up 5 mins ago when I wrote the first chapter)**_

_**OKAY Hope You guys enjoy I'm not sure if this sort of plot has been made for Hinata yet so yea I am going to give it my all!**_

_'Thought.'_

"Speech."

_**'Inner.'**_

_**"**_**Tailed Beast."**

I held back a scream of horror as I fell on my ass in surprise.

Hinata from Naruto? NO WAY THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE.

My tiny body shook with poorly held fright as I stared at the mirror.

There sat a tiny girl with whitened in eyes and short purple hair.

Their was no use denying it.

I was either a rare case of someone having NO PUPILS but can still see or I am Hinata.

_**'OI SHUT UP YOU IDIOT YOUR GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE!'**_I jumped into the air as the screaming reached my ears.

"What?!" I said putting a hand on my heart from the scare.

_**'IN YOUR HEAD FUCKASS!' **_Screamed uh my Inner I guess? As I literally watched their feet tapping in impatience.

_'...So I guess were stuck with eachother?' _I thought trying to not make this even more awkward but failing miserably.

_**' Yea.. I'm pretty much Hinata's instinct, but I've never talked to her today...but judging by the way your thought process has been your not her. So who are you?!' **_The voice called voice starting to become more vicious as it kept talking.

'My name is well... used to be Shane, but WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WERE IS MY HOME! WHY AM I HERE!?' I screeched in my brain trying to comprehend everything that was going on.

I felt the room I was in disappear and suddenly I was in a room filled with nothing but black walls.

The room was almost exactly like the one I was in earlier but it was different slightly.

The purple and pink stuffed animals were now red and black. Each had stitched grins on their faces and buttons for eyes. The clothes that hung up where now Black, white, red, and gray.

Their were no windows in the room and everything was like a backwards version of that other room.

Light cackling filled the air bringing my attention to the bed in the corner of the room.

Their sitting cross legged on the bed was a teenage girl with snow white hair.

What really caught my attention was her eyes. Like how mine was now her were completely black with no pupils.

I felt a shiver wrack down my spine staring into her eyes. It was almost like she was staring into my soul.

_**'Welcome to the void Bro.'**_ The girl said a smile creeping onto her face as she stared back at me.

_**'**__Where am I?' _I asked my head slightly tilted as I yearned to have my pistol on me again. (needless to say she seriously loved guns XD and kept her pistol on her at all times)

_**'Where are You? THE VOID DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!' The girl screeched the room shaking as she spoke.**_

I watched as the girl flipped open her laptop I didnt see her have till now as I larger grin came across her face.

_**'Apparently my old host disappeared and you took her place for reasons I do not know...although...On the plus side...You do seem more entertaining.'**_ She smirked reminding me of a snake.

_'What is Your name?' I looked at her trying to keep calm despite the shiver of fright that ran down my spine._

_**'DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME MOTHER FUCKER?! I have no name I'm just Hinata's Instinct or I guess now.. I'm yours.' **_She growled out.

_'Can I call you...Shinata?' _I questioned not really giving her name much thought since I thought it fit best seeing as she is a part of Hinata and and she has white hair. (Shiro means white in japanese Shiro+Hinata+ Shinata)

_**'Pffftt Sure bro I mean we do have to sure this space you call a head together so do whatever you want Shane.' **_She mumbled trying to sound like she didnt care despite the happy smile that started to dust her features.

_'YAY! So ... I guess I really am in Naruto huh... And as Hinata as well... Hopefully I can find a way back home but-' _I was cut off mid thought as Loud cackling filled my brain.

_**'HAHAHAHA Y-You want to go back to your old world?! THAT WORLD IS GONE BRO DON'T EVEN WASTE YOUR STRENGTH!' She yelled cracking up.**_

_**' This is your world now Bro that world is gone no hope saving it. The dimension you lived in was doomed from the start. IT SEEMS YOUR A RATHER LUCKY BASTARD! Although you have been put in a world alot more threatening than your last one.. heh.' **_Shinata giggled her voice sounding more malicious by the second.

I flinched at her trying to not let tears flow..My mom... My dad.. My siblings... everyone in my family.. and even my friends... are gone? HOW COULD THEY ALL JUST DISAPPEAR IN A BLINK OF AN EYE?!

Tears billowed over my defense as I cried and mourned over my lost ones and everyone in the world.

I heard a soft creak from the bed and felt arms surround me.

_**'Hey shhh shh Bro It will be okay. They are still alive Your DIMENSION is just gone. They are still alive in another one. Plus You got me right? In this dimension I'll be your first friend! Plus as much as I hate it we are still stuck in this body together okay? So cheer up!" **_Shinata smiled patting my back trying in her own "special " way to cheer me up.

I giggled lightly bearing my sadness deep into the back of my head deciding to wait until later to worry about stuff like that. I couldn't help it, it seems like Shinata is a good person after all.

'_Hey Shinata do you think you can help me survive in this crazy world so I can fuck up this world so it doesn't go so horrible like cannon?' _I grinned evilly wiping the tears that fell from my eyes as she pulled away from hugging me.

_**'I think me and you are going to have a wonderful friendship together Shaney.' **_She said smirking back as we both made the decision.

Naruto Universe be ready.

Cause your about to get fucked.

_**CHA CHINGGGG YES TWO CHAPTERS DOWN! ~fist bumps self~ And all in a few hours! (It's 6 am I am so tired :-:). **_

_**Uhh yeah thanks to everyone who read this I hope you enjoyed and I hope this isn't too Mary Sue like so far.**_

_**I'm Planning on changing alot of things from canon and having alot of character development for both Shinata and Shane (Hinata).**_

_**READDDD!**_

_**Oh and heads up I plan on either having Sakura get replaced with Hinata in Team Seven or have another OC made to take Hinatas place in Team 8 since It would be kind of hard to write chapters without including naruto and his own development throughout the story.**_

_**Soo yeah review and tell which I should do. So I can choose the one my readers would think to be best.**_

_**Review Favorite and follow If you uhh Want I guess (IDEK ANYMORE I'M TO TIRED TO CARE)If you don't that is fine too.**_

_**Tell me what you think and if there is anything I can do to improve. **_

_**Thanks guys Bye!**_


End file.
